Mr. Men (cartoon)
These series aired from 1975 to 1978. They were narrated by Arthur Lowe. These are based on the books. These are the 2 series. Series 1 # Mr. Happy (January 1, 1975 (UK), March 2, 1980 (USA)) # Mr. Silly (January 8, 1975 (UK), March 9, 1980 (USA)) # Mr. Jelly (January 15, 1975 (UK), March 16, 1980 (USA)) # Mr. Snow (January 22, 1975 (UK), March 23, 1980 (USA)) # Mr. Bounce (January 29, 1975 (UK), March 30, 1980 (USA)) # Mr. Forgetful (February 5, 1975 (UK), April 6, 1980 (USA)) # Mr. Funny (February 12, 1975 (UK), April 13, 1980 (USA)) # Mr. Bump (February 19, 1975 (UK), April 20, 1980 (USA)) # Mr. Tickle (February 26, 1975 (UK), April 27, 1980 (USA)) # Mr. Small (March 5, 1975 (UK), May 4, 1980 (USA)) # Mr. Messy (March 12, 1975 (UK), May 11, 1980 (USA)) # Mr. Greedy (March 19, 1975 (UK), May 18, 1980 (USA)) # Mr. Sneeze (March 26, 1975 (UK), May 26, 1980 (USA)) Fun Facts *Mr. Snow has ears, buttons, and fingers in his episode *Mr. Small's voice resembles Mickey Mouse's voice *Goof: The intro uses the outro theme in Mr Sneeze, the outro is still the same. Colour Errata *Mr. Small's hat is black instead of blue *Mr. Bounce's hat is black instead of pink *In the opening of Mr. Forgetful, Mr. Forgetful was wearing a yellow hat instead of red *In Mr. Small, Walter the Worm is red instead of yellow. Cameos *Mr. Skinny appears in Mr. Bounce who is pink with no nose and has a blue bowler hat *Mr. Happy, Mr. Daydream, Mr. Greedy, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Bump, and Mr. Skinny are on the bus in Mr. Bounce Openings *Mr. Happy: Mr. Happy pops up behind a wall and starts laughing. Then a rainbow appears with him as the yellow part with his name in bold pops up. *Mr. Silly: The word "Mr." pops up in a background with flowers and butterflies flying around, then Mr. Silly comes with the word "Silly" then puts the word in the wrong place saying "Silly Mr.". Then comes back putting the word in the right place which now says "Mr. Silly". *Mr. Jelly: Mr. Jelly walks nervously walking behind a sign with his name on it. He tries to get away but a pole keeps pushing him back. In the end there's a close up of his name wiggling. *Mr. Snow: It starts snowing and some snow starts making the word "Mr. Snow". *Mr. Bounce: Mr. Bounce appears as the "O" in the word "Bounce". Then he starts bouncing around his name then gets back in his place at the end of the opening. *Mr. Forgetful: Mr. Forgetful makes his name on a wooden sign. But then Mr. Forgetful forgot how to make it a couple of times. At the end he remembers how to make it. *Mr. Funny: Mr. Funny walks over to a small table takes off his hat takes out a wand and then out pops his name. *Mr. Bump: Mr. Bump bumps into his name 3 times and succeeds but in the distance crashes into something. *Mr. Tickle: The word "Mr." pops up in the same background in "Mr. Silly". Then Mr. Tickle's arms pop up carrying the word "Tickle". Then the arms came back tickling the letter "C" in "Tickle". *Mr. Small: Mr. Small walks carrying a pin then walks near his name in big letters then appears on top of the word "Small". *Mr. Messy: Mr. Messy walks around making footprints everywhere then some footprints turn into his name. *Mr. Greedy: Mr. Greedy's name appears in colorful letters then he walks by eating the pink "G" then walks away leaving a black "G" instead. *Mr. Sneeze: Mr. Sneeze walks by sneezing with the word "ATISHOO!" then he sneezes with his name appearing. Series 2 # Mr. Strong (November 3, 1976 (UK), March 1, 1981 (USA)) # Mr. Daydream (November 10, 1976 (UK), March 8, 1981 (USA)) # Mr. Fussy (November 17, 1976 (UK), March 15, 1981 (USA)) # Mr. Worry (November 24, 1976 (UK), March 22, 1981 (USA)) # Mr. Uppity (December 1, 1976 (UK), March 29, 1981 (USA)) # Mr. Dizzy (December 8, 1976 (UK), April 5, 1981 (USA)) # Mr. Topsy-Turvy (December 15, 1976 (UK), April 12, 1981 (USA)) # Mr. Muddle (December 22, 1976 (UK), April 19, 1981 (USA)) # Mr. Mean (December 29, 1976 (UK), April 26, 1981 (USA)) # Mr. Nosey/Mr. Chatterbox (January 5, 1977 (UK), May 3, 1981 (USA)) # Mr. Noisy (January 12, 1977 (UK), May 10, 1981 (USA)) # Mr. Impossible (January 19, 1977 (UK), May 17, 1981 (USA) # Mr. Lazy (January 26, 1977 (UK), May 24, 1981 (USA)) # Mr. Grumpy (November 1, 1978 (UK), May 31, 1981 (USA)) Fun Facts *Goof: When Mr. Strong puts on his hat when he goes into town most scenes, his hat disappears. *Goof: One scene of Mr. Dizzy's story has him smile with tears running down his face, he is still smiling. Colour Errata *Mr. Strong's hat is pink instead of green. *In Mr. Dizzy, the elephant is yellow instead of gray. *Mr. Topsy-Turvy's hat is brown instead of yellow. *Mr. Muddle's hat is orange instead of red. *Mr. Mean is gray instead of blue. *Mr Impossible is red-orange instead of purple. *Mr Lazy is orange instead of pink. *Mr. Uppity is red instead of brown. *Mr. Grumpy is dark blue instead of light blue and his hat is gray instead of green. *Mr. Chatterbox's hat and shoes are gray instead of green and blue respectively. *Mr. Dizzy's hat is fuchsia instead of blue. *In Mr. Impossible, William's hair is black instead of brown. Cameos *Mr. Clumsy appears in Mr. Fussy *Mr. Noisy appears in Mr. Worry before his episode . *In Mr. Uppity, there are pictures of Mr Happy, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Bump, Mr. Messy, Mr. Sneeze, Mr. Daydream and even Mr. Uppity himself. *Mr. Silly appears in a picture in Mr. Chatterbox with no shoes, and has eyes. *Mr. Happy, Mr. Bump, Mr. Tickle, and Mr. Greedy from Series 1 appears in some of the episodes. *Mr. Quiet appeared in Mr Topsy-Turvy in a book. *In Mr. Topsy-Turvy the hotel lobby has a picture of Mr. Uppity. *Mr. Impossible's house is Mr. Nonsense's house. Openings *Mr. Strong: Mr. Strong walks carrying a iron bar then ties a knot. Then it shows him bending it into his name. *Mr. Daydream: A cloud turns into Mr. Daydream and then walks along with puffs of clouds comming out of him turning into his name. *Mr. Fussy: Mr. Fussy's name appears in large gray letters hanging on a nail. Then Mr. Fussy comes with feather duster cleaning his name. *Mr. Worry: Mr. Worry wrote his name on an easel saying "Mister Worry". But Mr. Worry is worried that he wrote it wrong. *Mr. Uppity: Mr. Uppity smokes a cigar and blows a big smoke cloud with his name in it. *Mr. Dizzy: Mr. Dizzy's name starts doing a static shock. *Mr. Topsy-Turvy: Mr. Topsy-Turvy's name appears on a hill in large black letters. Mr. Topsy-Turvy walks on the name making it upside-down. *Mr. Muddle: Mr. Muddle and his name appear on a puzzle and it gets a little muddled up. It gets all right in the end. *Mr. Mean: Mr. Mean's name is gray but starts turning into yellow letters and back into gray letters. *Mr. Nosey: Mr. Nosey's nose gets stuck in the "O" in "Nosey" and walks with it. *Mr. Chatterbox: Mr. Chatterbox starts talking where the "O" should be and then leaves with a chattering "O". *Mr. Noisy: Mr. Noisy walks with his shoes making a loud noise with his name appearing near his shoes. *Mr. Impossible: Mr. Impossible walks on the word "Mr." on a cliff. Then walks over to the other cliff without falling. On the other side he's on the word "Impossible". Then he tips his hat and has "Mr." on his head then "O" falls with Mr. Impossible not falling. *Mr. Lazy: The letters of Mr. Lazy's name shows up slowly and then makes his name. Then the word "Lazy" turns into Mr. Lazy sleeping. *Mr. Grumpy: Mr. Grumpy's name appears, and Mr. Grumpy walks from the right side of the screen with the flowers holding upside-down, knocking down the letters leaving a "G". Broadcast * United Kingdom - BBC (1975), ITV (1976-1978) * United States - PBS (1980-1981) * Canada - CBC (1987-1994) * Australia - Cartoon Network (2001) * Germany - RTL II (2001) * Indonesia - SCTV (2004) * India - Cartoon Network (2006) * Iceland - RUV (2007) * Latin America - Toon Disney (2008) * France - Gulli (2009), TiJi (2010) * Italy - Italia 1 (2010) * Spain - Clan, Cartoon Network (2011) * Russia - TiJi (2012) * Middle East - Spacetoon (2015) * Japan - TV Tokyo (2017) Category:Cartoons Category:Mr. Men series